Love, Ducks, and Elven Royalty
by AJsHellCat
Summary: Legolas gets taken out of Middle Earth and ends up in Lumsden, Saskatchewan, Canada...
1. Love, Ducks, and Elven Royalty

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is what happens when I have a free Saturday night and access to a computer.oh yes, and the girl he talks to in this story is NOT the same Christine from my other two LOTR stories. I was just too lazy to come up with a different name.  
***Middle Earth: Shortly after the destruction of the Ring***  
So it was all over now. Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood and son of Thranduil, couldn't believe it. It seemed such a terrible feat to accomplish but it had been done. The One Ring had been destroyed. And so now, he was on his own exploring and going on adventures, as he had always wanted to do. The Elf couldn't have been happier.  
  
Legolas scanned his present surroundings with his keen Elven eyes. He could deduce that there was nothing but forest around him for miles ahead. He smiled. This was just the way he liked it. After all, being a Wood Elf, he liked nothing more than to be amongst the trees and nature in general.  
  
He walked, taking in everything around him, that was, until a beam of light engulfed him. Before he could open his mouth to demand to know what was going on, everything went black.  
***Lumsden, Saskatchewan, Canada: September 1st***  
  
Legolas blinked, slowly coming back into consciousness. As he did, he realized that he was lying down on grass and the sun was shining down on him. Carefully, he stood and took in his surroundings. A strong sense of fear came over the Elf when he realized that he was somewhere completely unfamiliar to him. A large, deep blue colored building with a porch and a small building attached to it.  
  
Stranger still were the large odd-looking things that were sitting just outside the smaller building. They reminded the Elf Prince of enclosed carriages. Perhaps that's what they were. Still, they were strange and frightened him.  
  
"What kind of devilry is this?" he asked nobody in particular.  
  
Legolas grasped his bow in one hand and prepared the other one to grab an arrow at any moment. He listened intently to everything around him. The Elf Prince jumped when he suddenly saw someone come out from the large building. Swiftly, far too fast for a man's eyes to see, he hid behind a large bush that was planted nearby.  
  
"Well, it's official. We can't find anyone to be Webster for the Duck Derby this year. My daughter who usually does it is here visiting us from British Columbia and I don't want to impose it on her." It was a woman. Legolas realized, and decided to spare a look.  
  
She was leaning against one of the enclosed carriages and was speaking into some sort of strange communication device. As a warrior always did, he sized her up to see if she would be a threat. She was about five foot one he guessed and no more than 115 pounds. Her face showed years of experience on them so she wasn't young. Perhaps 10,000 or so, Legolas thought.  
  
"Well," she said after a few moments, "I'll call you back in a while. I know a few young kids that just might do it."  
  
She said goodbye to whomever it was she was talking to and shut off the device.  
  
Legolas watched her intently. She climbed into one of the enclosed carriages, somehow brought it to life, and departed in it. Legolas watched in fascination and a mixture of fear as it moved effortlessly out of where it was stationed and departed down a road away from the building.  
  
Carefully, he reappeared from his hiding spot. Everything around him was unusual and scary. Legolas hoped with all his might that he could escape this strange land and get back home.  
  
"Hey there, stranger. Can I help you?" Legolas whirled around; arrow poised to kill whatever had just startled him.  
  
It was another woman. Only this one was much younger than the one he had just seen.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded. She held her hands up, showing that she posed no threat.  
  
"Christine. And who are you?"  
  
"Legolas, son of Thranduil and Prince of Mirkwood." He said, still pointing his arrow directly between her eyes.  
  
Good Lord, she thought, his voice was musical and so lovely it touched her heart to hear it. Still, this guy was probably one BIG nutcase that she would have to find a way to get off of her property before he skewered her.  
  
"Um, Legolas is a fictional character from a book. Although you really did go all out to look like him. Even have the fake pointy ears and everything."  
  
Legolas glared at her. Fake? Indeed! "I am real, I assure you of that. I am no 'fictional character' as you put it. And my ears are far from fake."  
  
Despite the menacing undertone that was now in his voice, it still had that entrancing musical quality.  
  
Christine raised a single eyebrow. "Alright. Can I touch them then? Without you pointing that at me?" she said, gesturing at the arrow.  
  
Legolas reluctantly lowered it. However, he still watched her carefully. Unable to help himself, he noticed that she possessed long golden blond hair as he did. It wasn't bound in traditional braids as his was, but it looked good nonetheless. Shaking those atrocious thoughts from his mind, he studied her with the blank stare of a warrior, his face completely unreadable.  
  
Gently, she tugged on the edge of his right ear. "Hmm." Legolas stiffened a little as her finger ran down the outer edge of his ear. She was obviously looking for the point where the fake ear started. What Legolas hadn't expected was how nice it felt to have her almost caress him with her fingers. Again, with those thoughts! He thought bitterly, and attempted to make sure that no more came through.  
  
"Satisfied?" he asked after a long silence.  
  
Christine didn't answer him for a moment. She just frowned, thinking.  
  
"This might sound crazy, but I might be inclined to believe you on the real ears part."  
  
Well, at least they were getting somewhere. Legolas thought. Now all he had to do was convince her that he was who he said he was and get her to help him find a way back to Middle Earth. For the moment, he was pretty sure she thought he'd gone insane.  
  
"So, where do you live so I can get you back home."  
  
"Mirkwood, in the Woodland Realm."  
  
"No seriously, where do you live?"  
  
"That IS where I live!"  
  
Christine shook her head. The loony was angry with her. Despite that, he looked unspeakably hot angry. Shocked at her thoughts, she pushed them from her mind. There would be NO thinking an insane guy was attractive!  
  
"Okay then. Have it your way. I'm calling around to see which Mental Institute you might have escaped from."  
  
Legolas was fuming at this point.  
  
"Listen, I am NOT insane! I am telling you the truth! I swear on my Royal Elven blood!" That should do it. He thought. Swearing on that sort of thing was taken very seriously in Mirkwood and one would believe him with no question in this situation. He hoped, anyway.  
  
"Uh Huh." she said, casting him and uneasy glance.  
  
Legolas gritted his teeth. "How can I persuade you to believe me you stubborn woman!"  
  
Christine rolled her eyes. "Use your Elven telepathy on me." She joked. 'That ought to get him, the nutbag.' She thought, and smiled.  
  
" You are sadly mistaken, it will not get me. And I am not a nutbag. Whatever that is anyway." Legolas said to her.  
  
Christine looked back at him in shock. "Wow. I'm impressed."  
  
Legolas divulged further into her mind so that there would be no doubt in her mind about which he was.  
  
"Your full name is Christine Ann Chase and you were born on October 7, 1982 in Winnipeg Manitoba." He stated.  
  
"How did-"  
  
Legolas triumphantly smiled at her. "Elven Telepathy. Now do you believe me?"  
  
Christine stared at the Elven Prince for a long moment before her eyes widened and she promptly fainted into his arms. 


	2. Love, Ducks, and Elven Royalty: Chapter ...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry that parts of the last chapter there were scrunched. I wrote it really late at night and wasn't paying much attention to that sort of thing. Thanks and enjoy this goofy story!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Legolas stared at the limp form in his arms. Now what was he going to do? He wondered. The Prince sighed and tried to think. Unfortunately, all that came to mind was how good it felt to hold her. Christine's hair brushed against his cheek, making him marvel at how soft it was.  
  
'Stop those thoughts now! They are not helping this situation!' his mind scolded.  
  
Shaking himself, Legolas carefully carried her towards the building, which he presumed was where she lived. Perhaps she had something in there that could revive her. That's when he heard a groan escape her.  
  
"What? What happened?" she asked groggily.  
  
"You fainted." Legolas told her.  
  
Her eyes widened upon seeing him. "So it WASN'T a dream! You really are Legolas and you really are standing there-" she paused for a moment, realizing that he was still carrying her.  
  
"Carrying me towards my house." She finished.  
  
Legolas couldn't help but smile at her. "Now you believe me I see."  
  
Christine nodded. "Mine as well, I suppose." She conceded, nearly turning to butter upon seeing his smile.  
  
'Close enough.' Legolas decided. "Now, would you like me to put you down or are you still unfit to walk?"  
  
'Just keep talking to me and I never will be.' She thought, reveling in that lovely voice of his for the umpteenth time. Damn, it was like an aphrodisiac to her body.  
  
"No, I don't think I can stand yet. Well, I'm too nervous to anyway." She lied.  
  
Christine looked up to see Legolas grinning at her, knowing she wasn't telling him the truth. She blushed profusely. How was it that this man, well Elf actually, could affect her so much?  
  
Christine stifled a sigh of disappointment when Legolas set her down on her porch. Despite the summer heat, she felt a bit colder now that she wasn't near him. Knowing it would do no good to dwell on that, she derailed that train of thought. All she should worry about now was how to get Legolas home.  
  
"So," she said finally, breaking the silence. "How did you get here?"  
  
"Well, I was just exploring the Fangorn woods when suddenly a white light engulfed me. Then shortly after, I woke up here."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"That's all I remember." He answered, then sighed.  
  
Christine frowned. "Well, come inside and I'll get you some cooler clothes on. I don't want you cooking in that outfit while we figure out this whole situation."  
  
Legolas followed her inside, even though he thought there was nothing wrong with his attire. Still, he did feel some sweat building around the collar of his dark green tunic.  
  
Once they were inside, she took Legolas upstairs and into one of the bedrooms.  
  
"Alright, I have some oversized tank tops that might fit you, I think." Christine said conversationally while she dug through her suitcase.  
  
Legolas took that time to around the room. It was simply decorated as though it was only for guests and not for any permanent resident of the house. Just a bed, a chest of drawers, a mirror and a night table acted as the furniture. That could only mean that Christine was just visiting this place and didn't live here.  
  
One of the tank tops that she had mentioned was tossed at him, breaking Legolas out of his thoughts. Thankfully, his Elven reflexes kicked in and he caught it before it could hit him.  
  
"Now, try that on and see if it fits. In the meantime, I'll hunt you down some shorts." And with that, she left the room so he could change in peace.  
  
Legolas stared at the tank top in his hand. He supposed it would do. The Elven Prince shrugged and removed his Royal Elven armor and tunic. Once he had the shirt on, he looked at himself in the mirror and started. It clung to his slender figure as though it had been made specifically for him. Also, it showed off the muscles that he had attained being a warrior for so long.  
  
Immediately Legolas decided that he liked this kind of clothing and would be sure to ask Christine if she would let him take a couple of them back to Middle Earth. After all, it did get very hot there too during the summer months.  
  
Christine returned shortly afterwards and nearly fell over as the sight of Legolas in the tank top. He looked good enough to eat. 'And ravage on the spot.' A little voice told her. She blushed slightly at that, then cleared her throat.  
  
"I found you some shorts." She announced and handed them to him. They were a pair of her father's khaki shorts.  
  
Legolas studied them for a moment. The Elven Prince raised one of his delicate eyebrows at how short they were.  
  
Realizing what he must be thinking, Christine said, "It's either that or you'll bake out there. Trust me on that."  
  
"I suppose." He muttered, still not sure.  
  
Christine suppressed a smile. He was acting utterly adorable.  
  
"Just try them on and see." She insisted.  
  
"I am not used to be ordered around like this." He said, his Elven Royalty coming out.  
  
Christine raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, tough shit." She answered, grinning.  
  
Legolas's eyes widened comically at her words. Christine couldn't help herself and laughed at him.  
  
"Women and men here are equals and you being Royal means exactly nothing here. Sorry to burst your bubble."  
  
Legolas frowned at her. She just smiled back at him. Women in this place were strange, he decided. But still, she was going to help him get home so having to follow a few orders from her wouldn't be that much a sacrifice. "Oh, alright. Have it your way." He said, and huffed. Christine smiled in triumph at the Elf and he found himself grateful for giving in. She was truly beautiful when she did that. Her eyes, which were the loveliest shade of green, sparkled with intelligence, kindness and humor. All those qualities seemed to be getting harder and harder to find these days. Legolas had no doubt that she was a rarity.  
  
Much like himself, he mused. And with that, he put on the shorts she gave him.  
  
Christine held her breath as she saw how the jeans showed off his slender legs. It was even better when he turned around. The back of them clung to his rear. He had a perfect butt too, she decided. It was too bad that he didn't belong in her world, or she would have definitely made it her mission to make him her boyfriend. That thought sobered her immensely. Christine was shocked at its intensity and decided to push it from her mind.  
  
Just then, she heard her mother call her. "I'll be one moment. Just stay here." She told the Elf and left quickly.  
  
"Yes, mom!" she called back to her.  
  
"Dear, I was just wondering if you knew anyone that might want to be Webster for the Duck Derby parade tomorrow. All the people I've contacted can't do it."  
  
Christine thought of a certain Elf upstairs, then smiled. That would just be too much fun. But then again, just HOW would she explain him to her mother? A plan unraveled in her brain and she tried her best not to snicker. Legolas was going to have plenty to talk about when he got back to Mirkwood. 


	3. Love, Ducks, and Elven Royalty: Chapter ...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: As you may or may not know, Lumsden, The Lumsden Duck Derby and Webster and even the inside joke are all real things, I just borrowed them for this story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I meant to put this up earlier, but I was too lazy so I'll put it in now: I don't own those first two things in the above list and unfortunately not Legolas.he's Tolkien's. But I DO OWN the joke, Pat, and Christine!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Legolas turned his head as Christine re-entered the bedroom a few minutes later.  
  
"I'm back." She announced. "And I have a mission for you."  
  
"What sort of mission?" he asked, thoroughly curious.  
  
"Well, you see, we have a local celebration here called The Lumsden Duck Derby every September 2nd. On the day, in the morning there is a parade and in that parade there is a duck. More specifically, Webster the Playground Safety Duck. Usually, It's me that is him but I'm too old and my mom doesn't want to burden me with it this year. So, she went looking for other people do it. So far, she hasn't found anyone, so we're in kind of a bind."  
  
Legolas studied her curiously. "And how do I fit into this mission?"  
  
A wicked grin spread across her face for a moment. "I think you should do it."  
  
Legolas looked at her as though she had lost her mind. "You want to turn me into a duck for a parade?"  
  
Christine shook her head. "It's a costume, Legolas. Please would you do this? We don't have anyone else!"  
  
Legolas stuck his Royal chin in the air. "I may concede to taking some orders for you for the sake of my need to get home, but this is ridiculous. I shall not do this and embarrass myself purely for your benefit. My Elven charity only stretches so far."  
  
Christine glared at him. "This is not for MY benefit. This is for the benefit of children. He promotes the idea that kids should be safe when they are playing on a playground."  
  
Legolas seemed to consider what she was saying for a moment, for he didn't speak right away.  
  
"So this is for the children you say?"  
  
"Yes, so will you do it?" Christine asked hopefully.  
  
Legolas saw the hopefulness in her eyes, and felt his heart constrict. Damn those eyes. He thought, they touched him every time he looked into them. How is it, he wondered, that she could wield such power of him and he had known her for not but an hour?  
  
The Elven Prince sighed. "I suppose so." He said finally. "As long as there is no way my friends find out about this. I fear they would never let me hear the end of it."  
  
Christine smiled and laughed as she saw the joking smile on his face.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The word was said with such sincerity that Legolas entertained thoughts of taking Christine in his arms and kissing her senseless. The Elf Prince started. Never had he entertained such carnal thoughts about a she-elf let alone a woman! But then again, this wasn't any ordinary woman. 'And that's what I like best.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Next item on the list is how I'm going to explain you to my mother."  
  
"Not an easy task." The Elf Prince deduced, remembering how he'd gotten to where he was.  
  
"Not so." She said, smiling at the Elf. I have an idea already."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Indeed. I've decided that you are one of my classmates from British Columbia and you are out here on vacation for the summer and we ran into each other. I explained the situation we were having and you agreed to help me."  
  
Legolas thoroughly impressed by that. "How did you think that tale up so quickly?"  
  
"It's part of being the Artist that I am. Creative thinking on the spur of the moment comes with the territory."  
  
Legolas chuckled. "Very good."  
  
"Well, let's go and introduce you to my mother." And with that, they walked down the stairs and into the library where her mother was sitting, reading a book. Legolas widened his eyes for a moment. That was the same woman that he'd seen earlier when had been hiding behind the bushes. Well, that was one less mystery for him to worry about.  
  
"Mom, I found someone to help us out."  
  
Christine's mother looked up from her book. "Wonderful! Who is it?"  
  
"Him" Christine gestured at Legolas.  
  
"What the-who is that?"  
  
"That is," she paused to think of name for the Prince, "Orlando." She relayed the lie she'd thought of for how she met him to her mother, who seemed to buy it.  
  
"Hello, Orlando. My name is Patricia but you can call me Pat."  
  
"Hello, Pat."  
  
Christine smiled as she watched her mother fall under the same spell she had when she herself had first heard Legolas speak.  
  
"Thank you for doing this on such short notice."  
  
"Do not worry, Pat. I do not mind."  
  
Pat smiled, thoroughly charmed by the Elf. "Well, the costume will be brought here early tomorrow morning and we can let you try it on then."  
  
Legolas nodded in understanding.  
  
"If you don't mind, mom, I'm going to take Orlando down to the ice cream shop downtown."  
  
"Alright, sweetheart. Have fun!" Pat shot them both a brilliant smile.  
  
The two of them exited the library, but before she did, Pat whispered something in her daughter's ear. "He could be on the team." Christine smiled; knowing her mother was referring to an inside joke that she, her sister Sarah and her mother had had going since before she left for college over three years ago. They had invented The All-Male Underwear Basketball League, which only had the most handsome men with the best bodies on it. Every time they'd see a candidate, they would show each other the picture and appoint that man a member. And now, they had appointed Legolas a member. Now THAT would be something Christine pay good money to see: Legolas running around in his underwear.  
  
Or maybe, she thought wickedly, they could appoint him the caption. The rule they had invented for that man was that he would be the hottest of them all and would NOT be allowed to play in anything. The thought of Legolas in nothing sent waves of heat through her body, causing certain parts to ache tremendously.  
  
"So, what is this 'ice cream'?" Legolas asked, once they were out the door.  
  
"It's a delicious treat that we eat frozen for desert or just when it's hot outside like today."  
  
"Sounds wonderful." The Prince said, greatly enthused about trying it.  
  
"It is! The ingredients should be no mystery to you, however. We make it with cream, sugar, milk and whatever flavoring we want. Like vanilla for example."  
  
"This treat is sounding better and better." Legolas commented, how that he had a better picture of just what this treat was.  
  
It didn't take them long to reach the ice cream shop, which was booming with business at the moment. Apparently lots of people had the same idea they did. Not that it mattered. They had tables you could sit at outside in the shade while you waited.  
  
When it was their turn to order, Christine got Oreo flavored, and Legolas got vanilla flavored, sticking to the safe side since he didn't know what Oreo or some of the more exotic flavors were. Well, that and Christine had made it out to sound so good.  
  
The Prince sighed in ecstasy as he took his first taste. It was delicious, just like she had said it would be. Suddenly, the prospect of leaving was getting less and less appealing. Alas, as he well knew, he didn't belong here. But for now, he would enjoy what this world had to offer.  
  
"Good?" she asked teasingly, watching the Elf devour his ice cream  
  
Legolas merely nodded his mouth too full to speak.  
  
Christine slowly ate hers, savoring it's flavor. Well, that and she had to hold back laughter at the Prince's enthusiasm.  
  
Once they were finished, they lazily strolled back to her house.  
  
"Thank you ever so much for introducing me to ice cream." Legolas said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"However," he continued, "I could have done without you laughing at me."  
  
Christine snickered. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. Your eyes were all lit up with joy. You'd think someone had given you a new bow or something." She said, remembering for that moment that Legolas was an archer. Legolas blushed, but grinned. "You are forgiven."  
  
Christine beamed at him. "Thank you ever so, my dear Prince." She mocked lightly.  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes playfully at her. "One is not to make fun of Royalty."  
  
Christine shrugged and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"You are full of fire, my lady."  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way." She shot back.  
  
'Neither would I.' Legolas admitted to himself. 'Neither would I.' 


	4. Love, Ducks, and Elven Royalty: Chapter ...

"I cannot believe you talked me into this." Legolas said, his voice muffled by the head portion of the costume. They had just finished dressing him in it at that moment and he was currently looking at himself in front of the full-body mirror Christine's mother had.  
  
Christine laughed at him. "It's for a good cause, just keep telling yourself that."  
  
Legolas grumble something in Elvish that Christine was sure was a bad word. Shaking her head, she tried not to laugh again. Once they were outside, Legolas veered away from the strange carriage that Christine was trying to get him into the back of.  
  
"It's alright. It's just my mom's truck. It won't hurt you." She explained. Legolas shot her look that said he didn't quite believe her.  
  
"I've ridden in it several times, 'Orlando'. It's perfectly safe." Sighing, he got into the back, carefully of course considering his cumbersome duck costume.  
  
Christine handed him a grocery bag full of candy. "Now, throw these out the kids every once in a while."  
  
Legolas nodded as best he could. He hoped this whole fiasco would be over soon. His ears were rubbing against the fabric the head was laid with, irritating them.  
  
Christine got into the back with him with her own bag of candy in her hands. She gave her mother a signal, and they were off. Legolas watched in wonder as several other people met up with them and lined up their floats or whatever they were showing the parade in front of and behind the truck.  
  
Christine softly explained, for only his ears, what everything was so he wouldn't get scared of anything. Legolas listened to her intently. It was most fascinating to learn all she was telling him about this event.  
  
'This is not so bad.' He thought, smiling. He was having a wonderful time watching all the action around him and throwing the candy out to the children. The way they ran for it like a pack of wolves amused the Elf greatly.  
  
Legolas was disappointed once it was all over and they had gone back to Christine's house to remove the costume.  
  
"I admit I had fun at the parade." Legolas said to her, once he was completely out of the costume.  
  
Christine smiled. "That's good. Now, it's not over yet. We're going to go down to the Beer Gardens as we call it to watch the duck drop."  
  
Legolas nodded, remembering her explaining the race portion to him.  
  
"You know, you make a great duck." She teased. Legolas rolled his eyes heavenward. "Thanks." He grumbled.  
  
Christine chuckled. "Sorry. I'll be good." Legolas gazed at her, feeling his attraction to her bubble to the surface. He reached out and touched her cheek with his finger. Christine felt her body respond to his touch. She gazed into his eyes, unable to look away. They were the most compelling shade of blue she'd ever seen. Christine watched his gaze drop to her mouth. As it did, her whole body heated.  
  
Legolas bent forward and kissed her ever so lightly. Christine shuddered in pleasure, parting her lips in hopes that he would deepen the kiss. He did, but just a little as if he was still testing the waters. Christine wrapped her arms around his neck, showing him her acceptance. Legolas got her message and kissed her passionately this time. Christine kissed him back, matching his passion with her own.  
  
After a long moment, Legolas broke the kiss. They both were breathing heavily. "Let us not miss the drop." Legolas said against her ear. "I have a feeling you would not be happy if you missed it."  
  
Knowing he was right, Christine sighed and nodded. "Of course," Legolas said in his most intimate tone, which only aroused her more, "Kissing you all night would give me far more pleasure."  
  
Christine smiled at him. "Right back at you." She said boldly. Legolas grinned at her, then wrapped his arm around her waist as they headed out, in her mother's truck again, right back to the festivities.  
  
Pat watched the pair with a raised eyebrow as they sat in the back of the truck. Something was simmering between the two of them. She smiled at that thought. It would be so nice to see her daughter fall for someone, for real this time.  
  
Once they arrived, Christine introduced Legolas to yet more food and drink from her world: hot dogs, pop, and all sorts of candy. He enjoyed himself thoroughly. Although, he admitted, it was Christine that was making this as fun as it was. After that, they settled in a spot along the Qu'appelle River to watch the drop. The whole time, Christine noted Legolas never let go of her hand. It was almost as though he was staking a claim on her. The idea made her immensely happy. Perhaps, the happiest she had ever been in her life.  
  
Christine listened half-heartedly to the speeches given. They were always the most boring part of it all, she thought. She commented on that to Legolas, and he laughed and agreed with her. He muttered "Boring humans." Making her laugh too.  
  
Legolas stroked her fingers with his thumb. Now why, he wondered, wasn't he resisting what was obviously developing between them? After all, it couldn't work out. He had to go back home eventually. Still, something powerful drew him to her and so far he'd been powerless to resist it. He thought back to their kiss at the house. Passion and something deeper that he couldn't name had flared to life and it was still simmering at that moment. Well, he thought, there was nothing he could really do except see where this would take them.  
  
Legolas tuned back into what was going on when he heard a countdown for the duck release. They fell down into the water in with a large and colorful splash considering the ducks were all different colors.  
  
After that was finished, they went back to the Beer Gardens to hang out until they announced the winners. 


	5. Love, Ducks, and Elven Royalty: Chapter ...

Christine and Legolas walked home, laughing and talking about the day's events. They both had thoroughly enjoyed themselves. They tightly held each other's hands, in a silent declaration of a close-to-coupled status. Many people caught sight of this and whispered amongst themselves about it. Most likely, it would be all over town that Christine was seeing someone. Not that she cared. That's just how things worked in any small town.  
  
"You know," Legolas said, trying to suppress his laughter at something Christine had told him, "I shall have to talk to my father about doing something like this back home. I think it would plenty of fun for the kingdom."  
  
Christine smiled and laughed. "What would you race instead of plastic ducks?"  
  
Legolas pondered that for a moment. "I am not sure. I shall think of something."  
  
"I can't wait to hear what you come up with."  
  
Legolas grinned. "I just hope it will be half as much fun as this was."  
  
They reached the house a few minutes later. Christine was vaguely disappointed that they were no longer completely on their own now. Her entire family was home at the moment. The moment the two of them walked in the door, all eyes were on Legolas.  
  
"Hey! You look just like Legolas from Lord of the Rings!" Shelley, her eldest sister announced.  
  
"I know, that's what I said when I met him too." Christine said, hoping that they wouldn't realize that he was indeed that very Elf. Mentally, she shook herself. They wouldn't, she remembered, all they knew was that he was 'fictional.' Just as she had thought the day before.  
  
"This is Orlando. I met him while I was going to college. He was one of my classmates. We ran into each other the other day. He offered to help out with our Webster problem."  
  
And with that, her family engaged Legolas into conversation about what he was currently doing, his family and the like. Thankfully, she had helped him out with an elaborate lie just of this occasion. He handled it all very well, she thought. Must have been all the years of formal Royal parties that he'd had to attend since he was a Prince.  
  
Also, for both their sakes, she avoided giving any indication that they were romantically interested in each other. That would just lead to an even bigger barrage of questions that she knew neither he nor her was ready to deal with. Legolas shot her several grateful looks for that.  
  
Once they were able to escape her family, they headed upstairs to her room. Her mother had allowed him to stay the night since a storm had begun to brew. True to her motherly nature, she wouldn't let him run the risk of getting into an accident. This was good, Christine thought, considering the fact that he wouldn't have had anywhere to stay otherwise.  
  
"Your family is very nice. Although, they do ask far too many questions."  
  
Christine sighed. "I know. They always seem to whenever I happen to get a new male friend."  
  
Legolas nodded. "My father does that to me aswell. I am far too old for that now, but still he insists upon it."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Ah, another thing to have in common."  
  
Christine smiled. It was nice to have someone who understood her in that aspect. "Yes, indeed."  
  
They locked eyes and the air seemed to crackle with something other than the lightning and thunder that raged outside. It was passion, and they both knew it. Helpless, the two of them gravitated towards each other. Legolas took her into his arms and kissed her. Eagerly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.  
  
Legolas's lips trailed down her neck, causing to her moan softly. As their lips met a second time, a silent flash of lightning filled the room, followed by a loud crackle of thunder. Then the house was plunged into darkness. Legolas let go of her as he started.  
  
"Power's out." Christine said breathlessly. When she heard silence, she assumed he was confused by what she had said so she added. "The electricity. That's how the lights work in the house." Still silence.  
  
"Legolas?" That's when she remembered that Elves were afraid of the dark. He was frightened of what had just happened. Her heart when out to him as she attempted to soothe his fear.  
  
"It's alright." She said softly. "You'll be fine. We'll find some candles to light the room with."  
  
Carefully, she reached her hand out to feel around for him. Luckily, well sort of, a bolt of lightning lit up the room and she saw him curled up in a ball on her bed. Christine immediately rushed to his side and drew him into her arms. Legolas snuggled as close to her as he could, thankful that she was near him again.  
  
Just then, she saw a soft glow of a candle enter her room. She looked up and saw Sarah, her youngest sister standing there. Upon seeing Legolas, she frowned.  
  
"Is he okay?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"He's afraid of thunderstorms." Christine answered simply.  
  
"Ah, that sucks. Here, this should help." Sarah said, handing Christine the candle. Carefully, she set it on her nightstand.  
  
Legolas visibly relaxed at the sight of the candle. "Feel a bit better?" Christine asked him. The Elf just gave a brief nod, but didn't leave her side.  
  
"Thanks for the candle." Christine said as her sister left the room.  
  
"You're welcome." Sarah answered back.  
  
"I am sorry to have shown such weakness." Legolas murmured after a long silence. Christine stroked his hair reassuringly.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with being afraid of the dark."  
  
"But I am a warrior!" he protested.  
  
Christine gently took his shoulders in her hands. "Neither the world or me think less of you for it. Warrior or not, it's okay to have a fear of the dark."  
  
Legolas looked her in the eyes and saw that she was very serious about what she had just told him. Feeling much better, he relaxed some more. He would completely once the lights were back on.  
  
As if someone had heard his thought, the lights did turn back on. Legolas nearly fell over with relief.  
  
"Feel better?" "Yes, very much so." The Elf answered, clearly feeling like himself again.  
  
"Then where were we?" Christine said seductively in his ear.  
  
Legolas was amazed at her. Even though he had displayed his greatest weakness to her, it hadn't put a damper on her desire for him. His heart swelled and he kissed her passionately as if the incident had never happened.  
  
Soon, midnight rolled around and Christine helped Legolas set up his makeshift bed for the night. It consisted of a futon that they had brought in from Sarah's room, which was right across the hall and some blankets that went with it.  
  
Legolas tested the mattress out by lying flat across it. "This is very comfortable." He said, approving of it.  
  
"It is, isn't it? I've always loved sleeping on that thing."  
  
Christine tossed him a pillow to finish it off. Legolas grabbed it and placed it behind his head.  
  
"Well, what do you wear as nightclothes in this world?"  
  
"It depends." She answered, "On what the weather is like. If it's hot, then shorts and T-shirt or tank top, if it's cold, then sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt."  
  
Legolas nodded, seeing the practicality in that. "That is a good way of thinking."  
  
"I think so too." Christine said, then dug in her suitcase for her boxer shorts, which she always wore to bed. Legolas, being the respectable Elf that he was, turned around while she changed. In turn, she did the same for him.  
  
Legolas watched her curiously as she dug into her suitcase once again and took something out that looked absolutely foreign to him. It looked like a small disc or some sort encased in something. Christine took it out of its casing then placed in another foreign object. Legolas watched it warily to see just what it would do.  
  
"What is that?" he asked finally.  
  
"Oh! This is a CD, or compact disc. And the thing I just put it in is called a CD player."  
  
Seeing that he was still confused, which she had expected, she kept going in her explanation.  
  
"This CD has music on it that the CD player reads then plays. Exactly how it does that is complicated though. I don't think that I can explain it in a way that you would understand unfortunately."  
  
"It is alright. It would be far too overwhelming for me anyway." He said, then chuckled.  
  
Christine smiled at that, then pressed play on her player. Legolas marveled as a soft melody and a soothing voice filled the room. Legolas closed his eyes and enjoyed the sound of it.  
  
"This is Enya singing by the way. The song title is 'A Day without Rain.'" She informed him. Christine tried to stifle a laugh when she realized he wasn't listening to her. Legolas was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the futon, swaying to the music. Christine marveled at how into the song he was. It was as though he had tuned everything else but it out.  
  
'Fascinating!' She thought, and just watched him for a long moment.  
  
Once the song was finished, Christine stopped the CD to see what Legolas would do. He stopped swaying and opened his eyes.  
  
"That was lovely."  
  
"Glad you think so. I unwind to her music a lot. It's so nice and relaxing."  
  
The Elf Prince smiled. "That is the truth. Well, now that you have shown me music of your world, I shall show you some of mine. Or rather, I shall sing you some."  
  
Christine's eyes lit up. "That sounds wonderful!" And with that, she sat on her bed to listen, which was right across from where the futon was and where Legolas was currently sitting.  
  
He took a deep breath then exhaled before he began. Christine's heart constricted as his soft, musical voice filled the room. It was by far the most beautiful singing she had ever heard. He sang it in what she guessed was Elvish, but not being able to understand what he was saying didn't hinder the wonder of it at all. In fact, it added to the beauty of it since Elvish was a beautiful language in itself.  
  
By the end, Christine was so moved, tears had begun to pour down her face. She wiped them off with her hand.  
  
"Wow, that was amazing." She said softly unable to think of any other way to describe it.  
  
Legolas blushed at her heartfelt compliment. "I try my best."  
  
Christine sniffed. "Such modesty!"  
  
Legolas just smiled. "I am glad that you enjoyed it. It is not very often that I sing for people, especially ladies. I seem to get cold feet when it comes to them. But for some reason I cannot fathom, I felt at ease singing to you."  
  
"I'll be forever grateful!" she said, and meant it. Elves were wondrous beings she decided. She thanked whoever had sent Legolas to her so that she had been able to realize that.  
  
Legolas chuckled. "It seems the storm has stopped raging." He said, gesturing out the window. He was right. Now, only a soft patter of rain on the roof could be heard. Silence ensued as they both enjoyed the soothing sound of it.  
  
Christine let out a soft yawn after a long moment. "Well, I'm going to sleep now." And with that, she got under the covers and snuggled into her pillow.  
  
Legolas, feeling slightly tired himself, did the same only on the futon. Although, he mused, he wouldn't mind sleeping next to her.  
  
"Goodnight." She said to him before nodding off.  
  
"Goodnight." He said back to her and did the same. 


	6. Love, Ducks, and Elven Royalty Chapter S...

Over the next few weeks, Christine had put it upon herself to do some research. Perhaps there was something in all the books written about Middle Earth that had something to do with transporting anyone from one place to another with a spell or otherwise.  
  
"Anything yet?" The Elf prince asked her softly.  
  
Christine sighed as she flipped through yet another book. "No, nothing yet. There is magic in these books, but it has nothing to do with what we are looking for."  
  
Carefully, she set the book down next to the others that hadn't gotten her anywhere. The pile was getting larger and larger by the day. Things didn't look good for Legolas and he knew it. However, It didn't bother Legolas as much as it should have.  
  
Christine yawned and stretched. "It's getting late. Time for bed." she said, gesturing at her watch, which read that it was nearly one o'clock in the morning.  
  
I would love to take you to bed. Legolas thought, then scolded himself. Don't think such things! stay focused on getting home!  
  
Perhaps if her body wasn't so alluring that would be easy to do. Legolas watched her waist length hair as she ascended the stairs. It shone brilliantly, he thought, in the moonlight that poured through the windows. Her hips swayed ever so slightly, as if beckoning him to follow her. Unable to help himself, he did.  
  
Christine felt the Elf's eyes watching her from behind. Oh, how it made her want him even more. Silently, she cursed the fact that they had come from two different places and didn't have a future together. But at least they would have a great friendship in the meantime. Already they had learned alot about one another. Legolas had shared lots of stories of his homeland with her while she not only told him stories about hers, but showed him it aswell.  
  
The unfortunate thing was, she was finding herself falling in love with Legolas. No matter what she had told herself, it had happened anyway. She just wished that when he did leave, her heart would heal fast.  
  
This is how it always is. She thought bitterly, I get interested in a guy, then he decides to tell me that we can't be together.  
  
Feelings of bitterness and sadness rose up inside of her causing tears to sting her eyes. This wasn't fair. Why did her heart always have to be broken? Why did it never happen to anyone else she knew?  
  
At that moment, she thought of her best friend, Amanda, who had just recently gotten married to her boyfriend of three years. The wedding had been spectacular and wonderful. Christine remembered just how much love had filled the room when her friend had walked down the isle.  
  
Envy filled her now. Oh, how she prayed that one day she would be so lucky. Nothing had happened yet, and it wasn't doing anything for her already low self-esteem when it came to trying to find a mate.  
  
Legolas finished readying himself for bed. Oh, how hard it was to lie so close to her but not touch her. His eyes met hers for a long moment and they connected as if they had had the same thought. That's when Legolas noticed what she had put on for bed. He nearly groaned out loud. it was a long, black t-shirt that reached about mid-thigh on her. Legolas hoped she was wearing shorts underneath otherwise he would not be able to restrain himself from taking her where she stood.  
  
It was almost as though she had delibrately set out to seduce him. If she had, Legolas knew full well he would be powerless.  
  
Christine watched the hungry stare Legolas was giving her. He wanted her as badly as she wanted him.  
  
What if we did make love tonight? would it really be such a bad idea? At that moment, her body was telling her no, it wouldn't be. Her mind on the other hand was still screaming at her to behave.  
  
you know yourself, miss! it'll break your heart! don't give in to your hormones! it'll cause heartache in the end.  
  
But at the same time, she feared she would die if she didn't. Never had she felt an attraction so strong to someone. What if this was the only time she would never feel something like this? Shouldn't she grasp it and enjoy it?  
  
But what about Legolas's feelings? have you thought about them?  
  
Christine glanced in the Elf's direction. He looked as though he was waging the same internal battle as she was. Briefly, she wondered just what conclusion he had reached, if he had at all.  
  
Just then, Legolas approached her, took her into his arms, and crushed his mouth against hers... 


	7. Love, Ducks, and Elven Royalty Chapter S...

Christine broke the kiss and stared at Legolas, completely bewildered.  
  
"What's happening?" she panted out. "One minute, you're telling me not to touch you, and the next, you kiss me like you want to ravage me."  
  
The Elf Prince stared at her intensely for a long moment. "My heart and body are torn. Sometimes, I am not strong enough to hold back when it comes to how I want you." he answered, referring to what had just happened.  
  
"I see. That was just a slip-up eh?"  
  
"If that is what people from your world call it, yes."  
  
"Well," Christine began, knowing that what she was about to say would be a bold move, "How about you 'slip-up' long enough to actually make love to me."  
  
Now it was Legolas's turn to look surprised. The idea was far too tempting for the Elf to admit, but as he had been taught, lustfull feelings like these should never be satisfied. Only sadness and other bad things would come of it.  
  
A flicker of smoldering desire heated his eyes before they turned to that all familiar steely stare he was so good at.  
  
"I know it's a bold choice, Legolas." she said, frowning back at him. "But I made the decision. I want this." To emphasize her point, she gently kissed his neck.  
  
Legolas took a step back from her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"What if a child were to result from our union?"  
  
That was something she hadn't thought about. What would she do if that happened? Christine knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she exposed a child to a fatherless life.  
  
Legolas watched her contemplate what he had just said. A frown played across her features for a moment before she spoke.  
  
"You're right...I hadn't thought of that. All I could think about was how you make me feel."  
  
Legolas smiled at her. "You are forgiven. It is a normal attribute of humans."  
  
Christine cocked an eyebrow. "Just humans?"  
  
The Elf had the good grace to turn slightly pink. "And Elves." he muttered.  
  
Christine nodded. "But...I-I want so bad to...how do you expect me to resist you?"  
  
"The answer to that is for me to leave as soon as possible."  
  
" How? All the books we've looked through haven't helped."  
  
Just then, a light surrounded them filling the room then vanished as if it had never been.  
  
"What the-" Christine started to say until her eyes caught something laying on the floor. It was a rolled up peice of paper with an elegent green ribbon tied around it. Carefully, she picked it up.  
  
Legolas's eyes went wide as he leaned over her shoulder to inspect the paper. He pointed to the ribbon excitedly. "That is the exact string Elrond uses to tie his letters! It has to be from him!"  
  
Christine handed the paper to him so he could read it. Legolas carefully untied the ribbon and unrolled the paper. On it, was what Christine figured was Elvish writing. Legolas scanned the page and a smile began to spread across his face.  
  
"What does it say?" she asked, her curiousity peaked.  
  
"It says that I had apparently stepped through and an ancient light that Sauron, back when he was alive, used to send his enemies to any time or place when they came upon it. Sauron never picked where the victims were sent, the light did. So, even he never knew where they had gone to."  
  
"I see...But how did Elrond figure out where you were?"  
  
"He used a special spell that only Gandalf the White was powerful enough to perform."  
  
"Does it say how you can return home?"  
  
"Yes, it does, bless Elrond's Elven heart! it says that one is supposed to stand where they had first appeared and say the name of their homeland and they would return there."  
  
So this was it. Legolas now had his ticket back home. Christine tried not to show how much her heart was hurting at the moment, but it was very difficult. The man, well Elf, she had grown to love was now going to leave her behind.  
  
Legolas stared at Christine, who was sitting down on her bed and looking as though she was going to cry. He knew exactly what she was thinking without having to read her mind: she thought that now he knew how to return home, he would and that he was going to leave her behind.  
  
Legolas went to Christine and kneeled down in front of her, taking her hands in his. "I know what you are thinking, but I must do this. My Elvish heart would break and would die if I was never to see my family again."  
  
That was it. Tears streamed down her face. "I-I understand." she said, her voice shaking. "I-It's just n-not fair. I-" Christine stopped mid-sentence and sobbed violently.  
  
Legolas couldn't bare to see Christine cry like this and know that it was his fault. The Elf took the sobbing woman in his arms and tried his best to comfort her. Taking a deep but shaky breath, Christine spoke softly.  
  
"I...love...you..."  
  
Legolas froze. Had she just said what he had thought she'd said? Knowing that his superb hearing never failed him, he knew it was true. Christine was in love with him. And as much as he tried to deny it, he was in love with her too. He didn't know how or when it had happened, but it had.  
  
Legolas looked her in the eyes. "I love you too." he found himself saying.  
  
Christine smiled at him. Her heart lightened slightly knowing that he at least returned her affections. Legolas lovingly wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb.  
  
"That is what you should do: smile." he whispered to her.  
  
"I try." she said in a small voice.  
  
Legolas wished that things could have turned out differently. Then they could have been together. For always. Tears stung the Elf's eyes and fell silently down his cheeks.  
  
Together they sat for how long, they didn't know. Just holding each other and cherishing their last amount of time with each other. Finally, Legolas stood.  
  
"It is time." he said softly. Christine looked up at him and nodded, her eyes puffy and her cheeks wet with tears.  
  
Hand in hand, they walked outside and found the spot where he had first landed.  
  
Christine looked down at her feet and waited for him to vanish from her life. Legolas tilted her chin so that she had to look at him in the eyes.  
  
"I shall always think of you and always love you." he said.  
  
A new flood of pain filled her heart at his words. "Just go...this is only making it worse for me."  
  
"Goodbye, my love." he said, and kissed her tenderly. Christine kissed him back with all the love she had for him in her heart.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
And with that, the Elf Prince called out the name of his homeland then vanished in a large white light. 


	8. Love, Ducks, and Elven Royalty Chapter E...

Legolas carefully opened his eyes and looked around.He was laying on his bed in his royal bedroom. He was finally home, as he had wanted. But, it didn't bring him as much joy as he had expected. All he felt at that moment was a longing in his heart for the woman he loved: Christine.  
  
Just then, someone burst into the bedroom. Legolas started looked up to see who it was.  
  
It was Gandalf, and he was smiling and obviously beside himself with joy. "Ah! welcome back!"  
  
Legolas couldn't help himself and grinned, the wizard's smile was infectious.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
Sad that I had to leave behind the first woman I ever loved. He thought, but didn't say it.  
  
"I am glad to be home."  
  
Gandalf studied the Elf for a moment, then got that penetrating frown on his face that Legolas was sure had intimidated many before him.  
  
"Your heart is not completely happy is it, Legolas Prince of Mirkwood?"  
  
Knowing it was useless to lie to Gandalf, Legolas told the wizard the truth. "You are right, it is not."  
  
"Whatever could make you feel this way?" he asked, then sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
A look of pure heartbreak settled over the Elf's face before he answered. "Christine."  
  
"A woman? you met a woman while you were taken from us?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "I was foolish and fell in love with her." To keep from fidgeting, Legolas preoccupied himself with taking off his quiver and finding a place to set it on the floor along with his elven blades.  
  
Gandalf bent slightly forward, and looked the Elf straight in the eye once he was done.  
  
"Just because you are an Elven Warrior does not mean you are immune to falling in love. It actually means you are the most vulnerable to it. As you know, a warrior's life can be lonely no matter what other position he might hold aswell. In your case, the title of Prince. So do not blame yourself. Just think of it this way, this young woman was able to allow you to love. Something that most warriors live without for all their lives. One cannot be truly whole without learning to feel it."  
  
Legolas sighed. "But I shall always miss her."  
  
"Ah," Gandalf gently patted his back. "That is the one thing that you must live with. But, I have a feeling you cannot bring yourself to regret loving her."  
  
Legolas nodded. Gandalf was right. So right in fact that it sometimes was slightly eerie. But nonetheless, it was continually helpfull.  
  
*********************ONE MONTH LATER**********************  
  
LOCATION: Victoria, British Columbia, Canada  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Christine sat on her deck, drinking iced tea. It was a blazing 28 degrees celcious outside. Sweat trickled down her skin, dampening her clothes. But that didn't bother her at all. Her thoughts were elsewhere, as they had been for the last month.  
  
She had been foolish to think that thoughts of the Elf would vanish one day. Instead, they stayed strong. Christine was sure that every night since Legolas had left, she had drempt about him. And in those dreams, they had done all the things that they had been denied. Soon, her heart and other parts began to ache immensely. It was amazing, Christine thought, how she felt the exact same way about him. The fire hadn't died at all...if anything, it had gotten stronger.  
  
As she had so many times before, she wondered if he thought of her as much as she did him. Christine hoped so.  
  
Just then, her best friend Amanda, who was visiting her for the weekend, came out to sit with her on the deck.  
  
"Hey there. Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Yes, of course. What's on your mind?"  
  
"You've been...well, kind of off lately."  
  
"Off?"  
  
Amanda wrung her hands, thinking of a way to word what she was trying to say. "Well, like your mind is elsewhere lots of the time."  
  
Christine contemplated telling her about Legolas. Perhaps it would help her to get over him if she talked about it.  
  
"Well...I met someone while I was visiting my mom this summer."  
  
"Really? what was he like? tell me everything!" Amanda said excitedly.  
  
Christine couldn't help but smile at her friend's enthusiasum. "His name was Orlando. he was a friend of mine through college. he was visiting his family here and we ran into each other..and that's when we started falling in love."  
  
Christine sighed as she remembered it all. Oh, how wonderful it had been. Too bad it was over.  
  
"Anyway, he had to go back to," she thought for a moment, trying to think of a place. There was absolutely no way she could tell Amanda the truth. "Paris. That's where he lives."  
  
"Ooh! so he's French?"  
  
Christine smiled, thankfull her friend believed everything she had told her. "yeah."  
  
"I'm sorry that you had to let him go, though."  
  
"Me too," she said sadly, "Me too."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
LOCATION: Mirkwood, Middle Earth  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Now, don't lose your focus again, Prince of Mirkwood! This is for the title you know!"  
  
The voice of that spoke was that of Aragorn, King of Gondor. Who was watching Legolas perfect his sword-fighting for The Royal Elven Clash of Blades which was a large sword-fighting contest that all of the best entered. Today, though, Legolas was not at his best. Well, he hadn't been for the last month. His heart still ached for the woman he had left behind.  
  
Legolas had been amazed just how empty he felt without her by his side. It was as though he was missing his other half. She haunted his thoughts and his dreams every single night and day. The Elf wasn't sure how much he could take before he fell on his knees and begged Gandalf to send him back. The thought had crossed his mind more times than he could count. But he had remained stubborn. There was no way he could just abandon everyone. He had far too much responsibility here.  
  
After all, he was the Prince. Next in line to take the throne. If he wasn't here to take it, his homeland would fall into chaos and he couldn't let that happen.  
  
IDIOT! IDIOT IDIOT! His heart still screamed at him anyway. Sighing in frustration, he swung his sword at the target with perfect Elven grace and sliced it in two. Applause could be heard from behind him. Apparently he had pleased Aragorn. Not that it mattered, but at least it would appease him.  
  
"Very nice, Legolas." Aragorn said to him. "But, I can't help noticed that your heart is not completely in it. You are still thinking of the girl, are you not?"  
  
Legolas stared at his feet, knowing he was right. The Elf Prince had told Aragorn the whole painful story a whole month earlier because he had needed someone to talk to who understood what he was going through.  
  
"Yes. I cannot help it. I still miss her."  
  
"Your love must have been true, then." he said, laying a gentle hand on the Elf's shoulder.  
  
Legolas's nostrils flared. "I cannot take much more of this...surely I shall die of a broken heart." The Elf resheathed his sword.  
  
"I know that it hurts. But it shall lessen. Just give it time."  
  
Time, he thought sadly, that was certianly one thing he had alot of considering he was immortal. Still, he wasn't sure it would help at all. After all, Elven hearts did not heal easily. 


	9. Love, Ducks, and Elven Royalty Chap 9

The next day, Christine stretched and got ready to face another day. Talking with her friend had really helped and she was glad she had done it. Still, she wished Amanda could know the entire truth. That was impossible though, considering Amanda would most likely not believe her or have her committed.  
  
After she dressed, she noticed that stormclouds had gathered on the horizon. It looked like it would be all-day thunderstorm. She smiled, knowing that she loved to watch them.  
  
Christine headed downstairs and made herself some tea and some toast. She settled down in her library and watched the storm move in. It was the most intense they had had in a while. Lightning flashed almost constantly. Rain poured down, soaking everything in seconds.  
  
Christine caught sight of her friend entering the room just as the power went out.  
  
"Morning." she said and laughed. "That's a hell of a storm, eh?"  
  
"Yeah. I think it's going to last all day at this rate."  
  
"Most likely."  
  
Christine yawned and went to put her dishes back in the kitchen. That's when she noticed something shining out on the lawn. Amanda noticed it too.  
  
"What's that?" she asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Christine answered, just as curious as her friend.  
  
"I'm not sure either of us is brave enough to run out there and look are we?"  
  
Christine shook her head. That is, until it began to glow so brightly that it blocked off the unnatural darkness the storm had brought on.  
  
"Now I have to look." Christine said, grabbing a jacket off a chair at her kitchen table and ran out. Amanda watched in shock as her friend headed out in the absurd weather.  
  
Worried, she called to Christine to tell her to come in, but her voice was lost in the howl of the wind.  
  
Christine approached it, blocking the rain and wind with her arm.  
  
It was a the hilt of a what looked like a sword. "What the hell?" she asked herself. Reaching out, she touched it with one finger, then grasped it with her whole hand. Gently, she tugged. Surpisingly, it came free. Sure enough, it was a sword. And one she recognized easily as soon as she saw the familiar Evlish writing on the blade. It was Legolas's. But why was it here? That could wait, she thought, until she got inside.  
  
With the sword in hand, she ran back into the house.  
  
"So, what was it?" her friend asked.  
  
"This." Christine said, and set it on the table.  
  
"Good God! it's a sword!"  
  
"Yeah, my sentiments exactly."  
  
"It stopped glowing, though." Amanda observed.  
  
"Yeah, I see that. This is bloody odd."  
  
"Yeah, it is. What do we do with it?"  
  
"Keep it here, I guess. And perhaps we can figure out the lettering on it." Christine said, although she knew full well what it was and what it meant.  
  
Later that night, she laid on her bed with the sword on the floor next to her. Carefully, she reached out a finger and caressed the flat part of the blade, avoiding the edges.  
  
"I miss you so much, Legolas." she whispered. "I wish that we could have had something."  
  
She sighed and sniffed. "I love you." just as she finished saying it, the blade glowed again, only this time the light consumed her.  
  
The next thing she knew, she was laying out in a field. The sun was radiating down on her, warming her face. Christine blinked, and looked around. She definitely wasn't at home anymore. Nothing looked at all familiar. Nervous, she scanned her surroundings for something that might help her out and tell she where she was.  
  
The field she was in wasn't at all that large. It was just a little bit bigger than her own front yard. Trees surrounded the edges of it indicating that a forest was surrounding it. Oh great. She was lost in some forest in god-knows-where and had no idea as to how she'd get back home. Just what had that sword done to her?  
  
Just then, she caught sight of something coming towards her. Quickly, she whirled around to come face to face with a pure white horse. Christine froze while it sniffed her and stared at her with curiousity.  
  
"Hi there." Christine said awkwardly. The horses ears came forward and it bent it's head down and sniffed at something in the grass. It was the sword. It had been taken with her.  
  
Well, She thought, at least I've got a weapon now, just in case.  
  
Christine watched the horse study the sword and seem to recognize what it was. Carefully, it picked the sword up and dropped it at her feet. Christine picked it up.  
  
"Is this what you wanted me to do?" The horse nodded. Amazing...it seemed to understand her.  
  
"Um...could you help me out?" The horse nodded again. "I need you to help me figure out where I am."  
  
And with that, the horse knelt down, obviously wanting her to mount it. Carefully, she did. The horse took off at a trot before breaking into a gallop. Christine, remembering her years of horseback riding, took the proper position and held on for dear life.  
  
"Where is that bloody horse?!" Elrond demanded, pacing around the Royal stables.  
  
"I have no idea where Sunfire is." Legolas said, equally frustrated.  
  
"He always seems to be getting free. I had a feeling that horse was too smart for it's own good."  
  
Legolas chuckled. "True."  
  
Just then, the two Elves were startled by the appearance of none other than the horse in question. Only, it had a rider.  
  
Legolas recognized the person immediately. It was Christine! How could this be? how did she get here?  
  
Legolas ran to her and Sunfire.  
  
Judging from her expression, she was equally as shocked to see him.  
  
"Legolas?" she said, almost ready to faint.  
  
"Yes. Christine, is that really you?"  
  
"Yes, it's me."  
  
"How?"  
  
Christine relayed all she knew to him. "And the next thing I knew, I was here. That's when your horse found me and brought me here."  
  
"You know her?" Elrond demanded.  
  
"Yes." Legolas said. "I met her while I had dissappeared. She is my friend."  
  
Christine carefully dismounted and turned to Elrond. "I let him stay with me until he figured out how to get home."  
  
Elrond smiled. "That was good of you. I appreciate it."  
  
"You're welcome." Christine said and smiled at him.  
  
"In return, you may stay with us until we figure out just how you ended up here."  
  
Christine's heart lept. "Thanks."  
  
Elrond smiled. "I shall have servants get your bedroom ready." he said, and left them alone.  
  
As soon as Elrond was out of sight, Christine hugged Legolas fiercely.  
  
"I missed you." she confessed.  
  
"And I you." Legolas answered, returning her hug.  
  
"Do you think we've gotten a second chance?" Christine asked softly.  
  
"Perhaps." he said, touching her cheek, lost in all his emotions.  
  
Christine closed her eyes, enjoying his touch. Oh how she had missed it.  
  
When she reopened them, Legolas was looking back at her, all his love for her in his eyes. Christine stared back him the same way.  
  
Without even saying it, they both knew they were still in love with one another.  
  
Legolas spoke first. "I want you to know that I am happy beyond words to see you again." Christine smiled and snuggled into his arms.  
  
"But," he said taking her shoulders in his hands, "We shouldn't let things get out of hand...which is why..."  
  
oh how it pained him to say this, but it was only way to save them from heartbreak all over again.  
  
"We can't...start again. Not until we know more about how you got here and if you can get home. Because if you can go home, you should. You have too much too lose if you stay here."  
  
Christine frowned at him. "I have too much to lose if I leave." she countered.  
  
"I'm not going to let you give up everything you know for me."  
  
"It's worth it! I-I'm not happy unless I'm with you. The last month I've been so sad and lost. I felt as though-"  
  
"You lost your other half?" Legolas finished for her.  
  
"Yes." she said, "That's exactly right. How-"  
  
"I felt the same way..."  
  
"Then why put ourselves through the misery again? I know I could never survive feeling that way again...All I want is to just be with you."  
  
Legolas looked her in the eyes and saw that she was serious.  
  
"And you can't tell me that you don't want the same thing, because I know you do."  
  
She was right...and there was no getting around it. He loved her and didn't want to let her go a second time. For he knew it would destroy him for sure.  
  
"You're right...I couldn't...I love you too much."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
And with that, he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. Legolas couldn't say in words how good it felt to kiss her lips once again. It had been too long. His body ached tremendously. He wished that he could make love to her where she stood. But he couldn't...not with all the Elves that could potentially look in on them.  
  
Christine eagerly pressed her body against his, making him groan with desire.  
  
"Come with me." Legolas whispered in her ear. And with that, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the Royal staircase and into his room.  
  
He laid her down on the bed and began kissing her once more. Soon, they had shed all their clothing and laid together skin to skin. Legolas softly caressed her body, making her sigh and moan with delight.  
  
Legolas had dreamed of this moment for so long, and those dreams could not compare to the real thing.  
  
He kissed her softly and tenderly. "It's time." she said seductively, indicating that she was ready for him.  
  
And with that, he joined their bodies. Christine gasped in desire. A perfect fit, she thought. Suddenly she knew that this was supposed to happen. That this was meant to be. That thought warmed her heart and fueled her desire. Legolas seemed to sense it too, for he let himself go and made passionate love to her, all night long. 


	10. Love, Ducks, and Elven Royalty Chapter T...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know it probably would have made more sense to put this in at chapter six, but I was far too excited about actually being able to upload the chapters that I forgot! So anyway, here we go: I want to thank all of those who have reviewed this story before and since I updated it. I was so afraid that you all had forgotten about this story but I was quite wrong! I am so glad that you all enjoy reading this story as much as I did writing it for you. Oh yes...for those of you who have read the books, I meddled with it just for the purpose of the story...I shall not give it away so I don't ruin the next movie for ya.  
  
SPECIAL THANK YOU: to my darling MSN buddy who made the uploading of chapters six and on possible! You are awesome!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The next morning, light shone through the windows of Legolas's room to beam down on the new lovers.  
  
Christine stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled as she saw Legolas staring back at her. Wordlessly, he reached out and caressed her face.  
  
"Good morning, my love." he said softly.  
  
"Good morning." Christine stretched and yawned, then snuggled closer to Legolas.  
  
"Last night was wonderful." he whispered in her ear as he draped an arm around her waist.  
  
"It was." Christine agreed. A moment later, Legolas's hand dissappeared under the covers.  
  
"I would love to live it all again..." he whispered, when he found the spot where she liked to be touched most. Christine arched into his touch and moaned.  
  
"So would I..." she said, clearly aroused.  
  
And so, for the second time, they made love to one another. All morning, in fact.  
  
"My! My! you two are up late today." Elrond said, when he saw the couple come down for lunch.  
  
"We were really tired." Christine said, and sat down at the large table in the dining hall.  
  
Elrond arched an eyebrow at the blush on Christine's cheeks but chose not to say anything.  
  
Soon, the table was packed with Elves from the kingdom, right down to the cook. For Legolas's father thought of all his royal court as equals, which was one of the big reasons he was very well liked.  
  
Some traditional Elven meals were served, which Christine just had to try since they all smelled and looked wonderful. She rolled her eyes in ecstacy. It all tasted absolutely devine. She hate until she was completely full, much to all the Elve's delight. It had been a while since they had someone in their midst that had savoured and enjoyed their food as much as Christine had.  
  
Christine smiled and set her utensils on her plate. "Pleased?" Legolas said, grinning.  
  
"Oh yes! that was wonderful!" she said and patted her stomach.  
  
Legolas chuckled at her gesture. "I have a feeling you will not be hungry for a while."  
  
"Nope! I stuffed my face!" she gleefully admitted.  
  
"You are truly one in a million. Only you would admit something like that."  
  
Christine laughed at that. "yup!"  
  
Everyone at the table watched the two talk and laugh. They exchanged looks at one another. It was obvious to them that there was chemistry between the two.  
  
"I believe that they may just be more than friends." Elrond whispered to Thranduil, Legolas's father and the King of Mirkwood.  
  
Thranduil looked in their direction, then smiled. "I think you might just be right. After all, the looks they are giving one another, clearly they are only exchanged by lovers."  
  
Elrond nodded his agreement. "So, what do you make of this?" he asked the King.  
  
"I see no reason for it not to be." Thranduil answered. "She seems to make Legolas happy, and that is the important thing."  
  
Elrond smiled at that. Thranduil had always cared deeply for his son, and his son for him. Legolas was definately a lucky Elf.  
  
At the moment, the two lovebirds in question were facing one another, touching foreheads and smiling. They were completely oblivious to everyone around them. Legolas softly caressed Christine's arm while she did the same to his neck. Carefully, the two of them stood and dissmissed themselves from the already half-cleared table.  
  
"That was by far the best food I have ever eaten." Christine said, once they reached one of the many balconies in the kingdom.  
  
Legolas beamed at her. "Thank you. The cook will be happy to hear that. Did you see the delighted look on her face while you ate?"  
  
Christine laughed. "I did."  
  
Legolas laughed too, then began to caress her face. Christine lost herself in his blue eyes while he stared at her.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
The Elf turned his head to see who was calling him. It was Elrond.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have some news for you. We found some information on just how Christine came to our world."  
  
This time, he had Christine's attention aswell. "So, how did it happen?"  
  
"Well, it is part of an ancient Elven prophecy that has been passed down from generation to generation. It says that a great warrior shall help The One bring peace to Middle Earth forever. A month to the day later, the warrior will meet the one with whom he is destined to spend the rest of his days. She will come by touching the warrior's sword and declaring her heart to him and shall stand by him."  
  
"This was forseen?" Legolas said, astonished.  
  
"Yes, that would be so."  
  
Christine's heart soared. This meant that she and Legolas were supposed to be together. It meant that she didn't have to leave, that she could stay by his side. Never had she been happier in her life.  
  
"But," Elrond said, his voice turning grave, "there is a dark part to this."  
  
Legolas and Christine exchanged frightened looks.  
  
"What does it say?" Christine asked finally.  
  
"It says that happiness is not to last forever, for a great evil will separate the two lovers; Death."  
  
Legolas paled. One of them was going to die. The Elf couldn't bare the thought of leaving Christine or visa versa. However, he knew the lethal power of things like this. They always came true no matter what you tried to do to stop them.  
  
Tears sprung to Legolas's eyes. Why did this have to happen? Why did he have to be punished for falling in love for the first time?  
  
Christine stole a glance at Legolas and felt her heart sink at his desolute expression. He looked as though the world had caved in on him. Funny, she felt the same way.  
  
"What can we do to stop this?"  
  
Elrond frowned. "Nothing. The Fates are more powerful than any force we have here on Middle Earth."  
  
"So we are just going to let it happen?!" Christine demanded furiously.  
  
"If there was anything we could do, we would do it."  
  
Christine couldn't take it and broke down and cried. Almost immediately, Legolas put his arms around her and gave her comfort as best he could.  
  
Why did they have to face misery again? Why would the fates bring two people who are meant to be together and then tear them apart? That's just not how it went.  
  
Just then, Gandalf approached the three of them. He observed their sad faces then frowned.  
  
"Why are you all looking so glum?"  
  
Elrond wordlessly handed the piece of parchment paper to the wizard. Carefully, Gandalf read it over then handed it back to Elrond.  
  
"This is grim." he said finally.  
  
"Yes...and they say there is nothing we can do." Legolas said, his voice quivering.  
  
"Ah...but you forget the one exception to these prophecies." Gandalf said, bending over to look the Elf Prince in the eye.  
  
"And what is that?" he asked, eager to know.  
  
"That there is a chance to stop it if one of the two people are not from this world." The wizard turned his head and looked pointedly at Christine.  
  
Christine's eyes went wide. "How did you know? You haven't met me until now!"  
  
Gandalf chuckled. "That is the advantage to being around for as long as I have. You can just simply know."  
  
Christine felt her heart swell with hope. They would beat this, she decided. There was no way she was going to lose the love of her life. 


	11. Love, Ducks, and Elven Royalty Chapter E...

Christine sat alone later that night on one of the many patios in the Mirkwood palace. She had managed to sneak out of the bed without disturbing Legolas, which was a feat in itself considering his impecible Elven hearing.  
  
The moonlight shone down where she sat and all around her. It gave the palace an almost heavenly glow. One, Christine figured, would always have a sense of security here. She did, in a way, but not as much as she would have liked. She was secure in the knowledge that the one kink in the curse was applicable, but would it work?  
  
That was the thought that had driven her from her bed. She had tried to banish it but it was useless.  
  
Christine sighed and stared up at the stars. Just then, she heard some faint rustling behind her. Quickly, she turned around to see what it was.  
  
"Good evening." It was Elrond.  
  
"Good evening, to you too."  
  
"What troubles you, my lady?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.  
  
"The prophecy." Christine said bluntly, feeling no need to beat around the bush.  
  
The Elf sighed softly. "I had a feeling that was it. We are going to beat this, you realize. You, above all others, has to believe that."  
  
"But Gandalf said it was only a chance it would work. And from the tone of his voice, he sounded as though I shouldn't have a whole lot of faith in it."  
  
"Gandalf is not trying to make you hope any less...he is just trying to tell you that you must accept both ends of the scale."  
  
" I see...I just can't help but worry."  
  
Elrond smiled in understanding. "That is understandable my lady. After all, you are deeply in love with Legolas and the thought of losing him frightens you. I, however, think that that feeling should be your strength."  
  
Christine nodded, seeing where the Elf was coming from. "I think I can do that."  
  
"Good." he said approvingly. "Now go and rest. Be with your lover." he said, gesturing in the direction of Legolas's royal bedroom.  
  
"Thank you, Elrond. For the talk." Christine said sincerely and hugged him. Elrond was taken aback for a moment, but hugged her back.  
  
"You are very welcome."  
  
And with that, Christine headed back to bed, feeling better having unloaded her feelings with Elrond.  
  
The next day Christine woke up to the sound of heavy rain pelting down on the roof of the palace. Groaning, she rubbed her eyes and opened them.  
  
"Oh lovely." she said sarcastically. Christine yawned and turned to cuddle with Legolas only to discover that he wasn't there. Now that was odd. Maybe he had already gone down for breakfast, she thought. After all, it was time for it to be served. Christine got up, put on her robe, and headed down to the dining room.  
  
When she got there, she saw that it was empty. Not an Elf in sight. Now this was really odd. Curious, she searched around the palace to see where everyone might have gone.  
  
Christine finally found them in the Royal Hall where all the councel meetings were held.  
  
"Ah! you are finally awake!" Elrond said and hurriedly ushered her into the room and to a seat.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Legolas is in danger!" he answered, clearly flustered.  
  
Terror shot through Christine. So it had come true. "Take me to him! NOW!" she demanded.  
  
Nodding, Elrond led her to a large bed which was placed in the front of everyone. In it, a pale and obviously sick Legolas lay.  
  
"T-this doesn't make sense! Elves can't get sick! Oh, Legolas! hang on!" Christine sat down on the bed and stroked his face.  
  
"With the prophecies, anything is possible I am afraid." Gandalf, who had just appeared carrying some sort of liquid, said.  
  
"W-will he live?" she asked, her voice shaking.  
  
"That is hard to say." The wizard dipped a small cloth in the liquid and then set it on the Elf's forehead.  
  
Christine took Legolas's hand in hers and kissed it. "You're going to make it, my love."  
  
Over the next few days, the Elves asked for help from their neighbouring lands and distant ones aswell. They pooled together all their knowledge of medicine and what they had heard about this particular prophecy. The good thing was, it was a famous one in several places and they were able to provide more details about it.  
  
At that moment, everyone was gathered in Legolas's room along with all the visitors to the palace. Prayers were being said for the prince in several different languages for around Middle Earth.  
  
"I heard it from my grandfather." Said an elderly Hobbit who was currently laying a valued religous heirloom next the prince's bed along with the all the others that were already piled there. "He said that his heart would go out to whoever the curse touched."  
  
Christine, who was dabbing Legolas's pale and sweaty face, gave the Hobbit a small nod. Legolas didn't seem to be getting any better. It was breaking her heart more every day. Would she ever see his smiling face again? Would she ever feel his touch, his kiss, or his arms around her again? Those were some of the questions that plagued her mind every day and every night.  
  
"I don't suppose he told you anything about how to defeat the curse?" Elrond asked, who was currently guiding people in and out of the hall.  
  
"Sadly no." the Hobbit said and left the room with a sigh.  
  
"We will find a way to save him." Elrond said, laying a hand on Christine's shoulder.  
  
"I hope so." she said softly, wiping tears from her eyes. And with that, Elrond decided that Legolas needed to be left alone and escorted everyone out and told them they could come back the next day. He did, however, allow Christine to stay with Legolas. She smiled her thanks and continued to watch Legolas and moniter his vital signs.  
  
It was cruel, she thought, how it had set in so quickly. It had only been a day since they had heard about it and it was already in affect. It just wasn't fair. They had had no time to properly research the curse and learn of what it would do ahead of time. Now it was too late. The curse had the Elf she loved in it's claws and didn't appear as though it would let go anytime soon.  
  
'It's too bad that Giles and the Scooby Gang aren't real.' she thought offhandedly, thinking of her favourite show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The show had a character named Giles who would help the main character, being Buffy, to research whatever it is she had to fight along with her friends who were the scooby gang. Christine smiled as thought of how she had told Legolas about them. He'd been amused by how much she knew about the show and how much of a fan she was.  
  
It was good to think about happier times with him, she decided. That way, whatever the outcome, she would be able to think back to all the good times they had had together. As much as she hated to admit it, Elrond was right. She really did have to learn to accept that both possible outcomes of this were very real: one of triumph, and one of defeat. Still, she would not let go of Legolas without a fight.  
  
At that moment, the Elf was motionless with his eyes staring unseeingly straight ahead. You would never guess that he was alive at the moment save for the fact that his chest rose very lightly with his breathing. It was when an Elf's eyes closed that they left the world according to Elrond.  
  
Christine stayed with Legolas all night, never leaving his side. When she became too tired to stay awake, she curled up next to him on the bed and fell asleep.  
  
Hello, my love.  
  
Christine's eyes flew open at the sound of Legolas's voice. To her surprise, she saw him laying next to her looking very much awake and no longer pale and sick.  
  
"Legolas! you're okay!" she exclaimed.  
  
The Elf looked at her sadly. I am still sick my love. In fact, I am dying.  
  
"But-"  
  
It has come to pass. The prophets of the curse have told me so. I am going to leave this world.  
  
Legolas reached out and touched her cheek. His fingers were cold as ice. Christine started at the sharp sensation of it.  
  
I want you to know that I will always love you with all my heart. Take care, Christine.  
  
And with that, Legolas faded into a mist. The next second Christine found herself sitting up in the bed, a cold sweat drenching her skin. 'What just happened there?' she wondered.  
  
Her chest heaving, she looked around to find that everything was the same as it had been. She'd had a dream. A nightmare to be more accurate. Just then, Gandalf entered the room carrying a tray with cups and a pot of tea. He took one look at Christine's current state and rushed to her side.  
  
"Are you alright? what happened?"  
  
Trying to calm herself, she answered the wizard. "I-I had a dream about Legolas...or I think I did...it felt so real."  
  
"It's alright...calm yourself my lady." Gandalf gently patted her back. "Tell me about your dream."  
  
"Well," Christine said, still shaking considerably, "I was laying in bed and I suddenly saw Legolas laying next to me...The only thing was he looked well again..."  
  
In an effort to help calm her nerves, Gandalf made her a cup of tea and handed it to her. Christine smiled at him as best she could and sipped it before continuing. Gandalf listened intently as she gave him the rest of the chilling details of the dream. Afterwards, Gandalf looked her in eyes before speaking.  
  
"Know that this was just a dream, Christine. There is no reason to believe that it shall come to pass."  
  
"I just can't help but worry, Gandalf."  
  
The old wizard smiled gently. "I know. But you must also have faith."  
  
"I do."  
  
"But it is on shaky ground." Gandalf said, glancing at her.  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I don't believe he will get well again." Christine tenderly touched Legolas's cheek.  
  
"Please get better..." she said softly to him. "Please." 


	12. Love, Ducks, and Eleven Royalty Chapter ...

Over the next few days, Legolas's condition only worsened. Nothing the Elves, Dwarfs, Hobbits, or any other race of Middle Earth could do seemed to have any effect.  
  
Christine was devastated. How would she ever get Legolas back now? Tears stung her eyes and she cried, not caring that her bedroom door was wide open. All the pain of the last few days washed over her, consuming her. Christine's body shook with the intensity of the emotions she was feeling at that moment.  
  
Just then, she heard a loud thump. Startled, Christine nearly fell off the bed. Gathering herself together, she looked around for the source of the noise. That's when she saw it. It was a large, old, leatherbound book. Curious, she picked it up, wondered just how it had wound up in her room.  
  
The title of the book was, surpisingly enough, written in english so she could actually read it.  
  
" 'May You Find This When You Are In Need.' " Christine read aloud. Sniffling, she opened the book. To her amazement, it began flipping pages on it's own. It stopped once it came to a page that said 'To Heal Your Heart, Read This.'  
  
Below the title, was the transcript of the very curse that had befallen her and Legolas. Her heart raced as she continued to read.  
  
'Only the medicine of the outsider will stop the pain. Find it within a month of the first day of the curse. Only in this time can you cure it.'  
  
Hurriedly, she ran out of her room and desparately searched for Gandalf. She found him sipping tea on one of the many royal stone-made decks of the palace.  
  
"Gandalf!" Christine shouted excitedly. He turned and eyed her with a curious expression.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I found the cure to the curse!" Beaming, she handed him the book.  
  
Gandalf read it over and smiled. "Ah! so you did, my lady! Excellent! Just how did you manage?"  
  
Christine relayed the entire weird but wonderful occurence to the wizard.  
  
Gandalf grinned and adjusted his glasses to look over it once again. "I think it would be safe to assume that the 'outsider' they are referring to is you. Which means that we need some of your world's medicine."  
  
Christine frowned as a thought occurred to her. "How are we going to get it if I'm here and it's...well, back home?"  
  
Gandalf stroked his beard as he contemplated her question.  
  
"Ah...I know just how to do that."  
  
Christine looked up at the wizard with rapt attention. "How? please tell me!"  
  
"We must take you back to where you first appeared here. Only there can you be sent back."  
  
Christine set a determined look on her face. "Let's do it."  
  
And with that, she and Gandalf headed out. They found the clearing after about an hour's ride.  
  
"Here we are." Gandalf announced.  
  
The two of them dismounted and set to the task of sending Christine home.  
  
"Judging from Legolas's symptoms," Christine said, "I think he has the flu."  
  
" The 'flu' ?" Gandalf asked, puzzled.  
  
" Influenza. It's a severe respiratory infection. My sister was recently diagnosed with it. Thankfully though, it can be treated and cured." The wizard was giving her an even blanker look than before. Sighing, she simplified it a bit more.  
  
"Your respiratory system basically includes your lungs, nose, and throat." Gandalf nodded in understanding now.  
  
"Okay good. Now I can fully concentrate on getting my lover back." Christine said, and got herself ready to get transported home.  
  
Once she was ready, Gandalf gave her some final instructions. "Now, you must retrieve this medicine as quickly as you can. Once you do, stand in the same spot that took you here in your world. I will know once you are there and I shall send you back here."  
  
Christine nodded her understanding. And with that, Gandalf gave a mighty wave of his staff and she was gone. 


	13. Love, Ducks, and Elven Royalty Chapter 1...

Christine awoke moments later to find herself back home. She grinned. Everything was going according to plan. Legolas was going to be safe and healthy again. Full of determination and a plan, she stood and set out on her mission.  
  
First things first, she had to see what day and time it was to see if she had to order and pick up her sister's medication yet. Christine knew right off the bat that she wouldn't take any of her sister's meds, she would simply double the normal order so she could have extra for Legolas.  
  
It would be simple. Christine had done it before when she had had an ear infection and her family had gone on a vacation.  
  
Immediately, she checked her watch. It was 2:30 pm on Sunday, October 4th. Wow, she thought, time moves much faster in Middle Earth than it does here. And the best news was, it was indeed the day she had to order and pick up her sister's prescription.  
  
Just then, her black cat Salem entered the room. "Hi there!" she said, and petted the cat. "I'm on a mission right now." she told the cat. "I'll be back later." Christine made a mental note to take the cat back with her to Middle Earth once she had gotten everything.  
  
Not wasting another minute, she ran to the local pharmacy which was close to her house.  
  
As if her prayers had been answered, everything went off without a hitch. The Pharmasist didn't ask her any questions about why she was doubling the order, he just simply nodded when she'd made her request and filled the order. An hour later, she had the pills she needed. Excited beyond belief, she rushed to her sister's house, dropped off the regular order then rushed back home grinning ear to ear.  
  
"You're going to be okay, my love. Don't you worry."  
  
Once she was inside, she found the spot where she had gone to Middle Earth the first time. The one thing she hadn't expected to feel at the moment was the guilt of leaving her family behind here on Earth. She would miss them dearly, but she knew in her heart that she would not be truly happy without Legolas by her side.  
  
Silently, Christine sent up a prayer that her sister would get better and that her family would always be taken care of. Lifting Salem up into her arms, she stood and waited for Gandalf to sense her arrival on the spot.  
  
Moments later, she saw a white light surround her. Then the next moment, she came face to face with a smiling Gandalf.  
  
"Everything went well. I have the medicine." Christine said proudly, holding up the containers. Not wasting any time, they quickly ran the proper dosage to Legolas and administered it.  
  
"You're going to be fine, my love." she said, stroking the Elf's sweaty cheek. Legolas just wheezed in response.  
  
"Everything should be alright now. We just have to wait for it to take effect. It's pretty strong stuff so doesn't take long."  
  
"Who is your friend there?" Gandalf said, gesturing at her cat who was sitting by Legolas watching what was going on.  
  
"That's Salem. He's my cat." Christine told him.  
  
"Ah," Gandalf said and sat on the edge of the bed, "I think that you and he will make good companions for Legolas while he is still ill."  
  
Christine smiled. "I plan to be here every step of the way until he is well again."  
  
Gandalf chuckled. "I thought so. I think it's wonderful that he has someone to love him and take care of him now."  
  
"Thank you." She said and hugged the wizard who had quickly become one of her best friends.  
  
"Well, Legolas is at rest now. I think it's best we head out and give him some peace, hmm?"  
  
"Agreed." Christine said, even though she wanted to stay by his side.  
  
That's when Elrond entered the room. "It is time for dinner. I hope you are hungry, my lady. You haven't eaten much since the Prince became ill."  
  
"I'm sorry about that." she said. "I'm hungry now though. Let's go eat."  
  
Elrond smiled. "Excellent."  
  
Christine couldn't help but laugh at the Elf Lord. He was so amusing when he got his way sometimes.  
  
In the bedroom, unbeknownst to them, Legolas gave a small grin at the sound of her laughter.  
  
Christine was shocked at just how hungry she truly was at that moment. She'd had two helpings already and her stomach was still growling.  
  
"Have as much as you like." Gandalf said cheerfully, guessing her thoughts. "The cook always makes more than we need here."  
  
"Thank you." She said, and dug in as he had asked.  
  
After she had eaten as much as she could, she patted her stomach happily. Gandalf laughed. "Ah, good to be full I wager?"  
  
Christine smiled. "Yes, it is. You know," she said, setting down her utensils, "I wish I knew just who or what had caused that book to fall into my room."  
  
"Luck, I'd say." Elrond said. He was sitting next to Gandalf. "The Fates must be looking out for you and Legolas."  
  
Christine felt her heart warm at Elrond's words. "I hope so."  
  
Later that night, Christine crawled into bed next to Legolas. His colour was getting better since he'd had the medicine which meant it had to be working. The sweat and the laborous breathing were down too. He seemed at peace for the first time since the illness had struck him. Smiling to herself, she kissed his forehead and thanked God that she had been able to help get Legolas on the way to recovery.  
  
"C-Christine? is that you?"  
  
Christine jumped a mile at the sound of Legolas's voice. She turned to look at him. He was staring at her, a small grin on his face.  
  
"Yes, it's me. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better than I was." he said softly. Carefully, Legolas reached out and caressed Christine's cheek.  
  
Christine leaned into his touch, enjoying every second of it. "You will recover, Legolas. Soon you'll be well again."  
  
"I cannot wait. For once I have my strength back," Legolas whispered in her ear, " I plan to make love to you."  
  
An ache that had been building up inside her, let itself be known. Christine moaned softly and shuddered in delight.  
  
Legolas revelled in her response to his carnal promise. Oh, how he loved watching her react to him.  
  
"But until then," Christine nipped his ear, "You rest."  
  
Legolas grinned and did just that. 


	14. Love, Ducks, and Elven Royalty Chapter 1...

"Well," Elrond said, the following week to Gandalf, "It seems the Elf Prince is out of harm's way. The door to the Prince's bedroom has been shut all day."  
  
Gandalf nodded. "Yes." But he was frowning. Elrond took that as odd and called Gandalf on it.  
  
"Why are you not happy about this?"  
  
"Because of this." Gandalf held up a single piece of paper with Elvish writing on it. "This was torn from the book Christine mysteriously found in her room the day we discovered how to cure Legolas."  
  
Elrond looked at the wizard with curiousity.  
  
"It tells us that though the outsider's medicine can help, it cannot cure. Only the outsider's perminment departure from this world with do that. Otherwise, the disease will gain strength and once again ravage his body...and cause death."  
  
Elrond bowed his head in sadness as Gandalf's words sunk in. "Then we must go and tell her our grim news and get her back to her world."  
  
Gandalf nodded sadly and they went off to do so.  
  
"I'm so happy you're well again." Christine said, gently kissing his mouth. They had spent the majority of the day making love to one another, savouring every second.  
  
"Me too." Legolas caressed her face.  
  
"Now we can actually look forward to the future and not worry about anything getting in our way."  
  
The Elf just smiled and kissed her softly.  
  
"Now," he said just a moment later, "I have a question for you."  
  
Intrigued, Christine studied Legolas for a moment. "Yes. What is it?"  
  
Legolas looked deeply into her eyes. " I love you will all my heart and soul, Christine. And I never plan on letting you go...In fact, I wish to have you by my side always..."  
  
He paused for a moment and held up an beautifully decorated box. He lifted off the lid to reveal the most beautiful ring Christine had ever seen.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Christine felt joy rise inside of her. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she stammered excitedly and threw her arms around Legolas and hugged him.  
  
Finally, a chance at forever. She thought and nearly cried with happiness. Legolas slipped the ring on her finger. It was then that Christine took a close look at it. It was a traditional gold Elvish ring with a small blue stone in the center.  
  
"It's stunning." Christine said, admiring it for a moment. "Thank you." Little did she know, her life would come crashing down on her.  
  
Later in the afternoon is when she heard the news.  
  
"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!" she cried out. How could they tell her this? especially now, just after Legolas had proposed to her.  
  
"You must." Gandalf said sternly despite Christine's outburst. "It is the only way to save him. If you stay, he will die. Do you want that?"  
  
"But-" she began. Gandalf cut her off. "There is no 'buts'. you must go. If you love him as much as you say you do, you will return to your world to save him."  
  
"There HAS to be another way!" She clenched her fists angrily.  
  
"I am afraid there is not." Gandalf said, laying a cautious hand on her shoulder.  
  
you know that Gandalf would never tell you something unless it was true. Especially in a situation like this. Her rational mind told her.  
  
"NO!" Christine screamed and ran out of the room. The wizard shot Elrond a sorrowfull glance, then took off swiftly after her. Thankfully, Gandalf still could run fairly fast despite being as elderly as he was. He attributed to his healtly diet and regular exercise.  
  
Gandalf found her sitting against a wall, head between her knees, crying.  
  
"I'm so sorry that it has to be this way." he said softly.  
  
"It's not fair!" she muttered, not moving from her position.  
  
Gandalf sat down next to Christine. "Life is never fair. That is one truth that we all have trouble dealing with. I know how much you love Legolas, and I hoping that will make you see that saving him is of the utmost importance."  
  
Honestly, would you be able to forgive yourself if you watched him die knowing it was because you stayed? Christine knew the answer to that thought: no, she wouldn't.  
  
Decision made, she turned to head to face Gandalf. "Okay...I'll go."  
  
Gandalf gently patted Christine's shoulder. "You will heal in time with the knowledge that you saved his life."  
  
Christine nodded, knowing the wizard was right. One thing was for sure, his knowledge of the world and it's people would never cease to amaze her. 


	15. Love, Ducks, and Elven Royalty Chapter 1...

**TEN YEARS LATER.LUMSDEN, SASKATCHWAN, CANADA**  
  
"And that's how I met him. Now, you do believe your mother, right?"  
  
"Yes, I do!" a young blonde haired girl by the name of Arwen said. "I love it when you tell me that story."  
  
Christine smiled tenderly at her daughter. "Thank you, honey." It was hard to believe it had been that long since she had left Middle Earth. It was also hard to believe that her heart still constricted when she thought of the Elf.  
  
The now 32 year old mother stared at her daughter's pointed ears. Now, this was the worst part of it all; Legolas would never know that the 10 year old Arwen was his daughter.  
  
Christine had discovered she was pregnant about two weeks after she had returned. She had never thought about that because she had been hurting too badly after having to leave the only person who had taught her about true love.  
  
But that didn't stop her from doing all she could so that she would be able to support her child. Christine had acquired a well-paying job at a local art gallery which she loved immensely. It helped her forget about the pain, well temporarily, but it was a start.  
  
Besides the ears, her daughter had the soul-touching Elven singing voice.which nearly made Christine cry every time she heard it. In fact, at that moment, her daughter was singing a song on the radio. The singer's voice, although lovely, paled in comparison to Arwen's.  
  
Once the song ended, Arwen turned to Christine and asked, "Mommy, do you miss him?"  
  
'More than you know.' Christine wanted to say, but didn't. "Yes, I do. But I don't let it get in the way of my life."  
  
Arwen tilted her head to one side and studied her mother. Her soft green eyes, much like Christine's, told her that she knew the truth.  
  
'Never could fool an Elf.' Well, Half-Elf.' Christine thought and sighed. That was enough heartache for one night. It was time to do something else.  
  
Thankfully, Arwen used that moment to pull out a board game. And with that, mother and daughter sat down on the floor to play it. 


End file.
